confession rehearsal
by nonetheless
Summary: shikamaru is getting insane keeping his feelings to Kakashi so Yamato and Aoba tried to help him by bringing him to someone expert regarding his situation and its none other that Kakashi himself.


DISOWNERSHIP: ok. Im just a newbie writer and my English is still not that good so..anyway enjoyh! and I don't own Naruto nor any of the characters in it..

I hate it! Ihate it!i hate this feeling, the so sensitive, unexplainable overwhelming emotions within me. I hate thinking. I hate it because it always ended up thinking of him…detailing his very featurestha smooth gray he had( that's a bit wavy),the sole eye you may see yet enough to magnetize and be center of my attention, his covered face yet undeniably expressing sincere emotions, and most of all his well balance ! I admit it ok!its embarssing…so, so embarrassing just thinking of it made me haed over heels and full red. And see? Im talking about him 'again'! that damned old of mine! Curse you kakashi! Sheesh! Why on earth is this even happening?! I need it! Badly…I need to say this..ok..here it goes..

" I love kakashi sempai!"there I said it…what a relief saying it..i mean saying it within my mind…sighs…seriously? This is sickening…I need to confess..thats the sole solution….sighs..

"hey!hey! shikamaru!'

"oh,(wo-woah!)ist just you(calm down…chill..composed then face him) you sir Yamato"

"my, Shikamaru..you goofing around here again?" Yamato said.

" true, shikamaru your quite well..imfocused lately..is there anything bothering you?" aoba who just came asked.

P.S we just had a meeting that is…

Man! So all this time its been obvious?!shocks!dar!darn!darn!i hate you!

"you look as if erm..in love shika.." yamato says teasing..i reddened and utter incomplete word even I cant decipher..

" oh looks like you hit the jackpot!" Aoba said laughing.

" ehn- no! I mean-" I look down as defeat.

Hahhahahahahahhaaa….the two of them laugh in chorus as I blushed.

" its nit funny " I murmured

" its so obvious Shikamru…hahahha (holding hi laugh) so, whos the girl?" aoba asked.

I didn't response. I expressed a depressed look.. especially after hearing the last words he said.

"looks like you need some help."Yamato smile at aoba the at me."

"I know the perfect person you needed.."

And so ..i was here.. I front of Kakashi ..whats more pissing is that he read as if I don't ? what did Yamato sensei said again?

""I know the perfect person you needed.."

Owwwkeyyy….?thats…well..composed ..

"so?" kakashi said hiding his icha icha paradise on his pocket.

Yamato appear behind me and leans at my back smiling. " this kid needs you" (so literal yamato sensei!)" he needs your love advice."

Kakashi cross his arms and look up as if thinking hard. Then he looks at me. I gave him a stare as reply..a whatever look.. a mask I wear in front of him..im tired of it actually…pretending..hiding..

"ok." Kakashi simply said.

"hmm..then will just leave you two.."Aoba said holding his laugh..until they gone in thin smoke.

So here we are, We, two alone.

Kakashi rubs his head the looks at me.." love huh.." he said with a low tone . it gives me an electric feeling hearing it from him saying to me…

" so where to start?" he taps his forefinger at his elbowa while crossing arms.

"how about you suggest Shikamaru.." I scratch my cheeks. Think deeply trying to made answer rather excuse. " well.. I reaaly don't know" I said ..sorry that's all im able to say..its just hardespecially with him.

" ok. Sighs I'llI ask you then you answer…truth..only truth."

"agreed."

" are you in love?"

"ha! Uhm- ehn, hmm yes." I mean I cant deny it no more.

" are you sure if it really love?"

" yes." Yes of course I've been thinking it for more than years…ad yeah ita you! Ita painfull loving someone like you damn it!

Kakashi skirked. I bit my lips. " i know now the root of this." Seriously does he—oh no no..impossible I hope?

" lets continue…so..have you confessed yet?

" uh! No! " depressingly I said " I didn't have the courage…"

" you have to. You need to"

" i..i.. I really cant..Kakashi..sempai"

" and so I know it is. (you know?) and I know the solution."

"you do? Really? Im confused now. What the heckis he planning?

"you.."

"yes…?"

" you need to have a rehearsal.. confession rehearsal.." he said smiling..

"WHAT!?ARE YOU NUTS?!"

'No kidding Shikamaru..thats all yopu need…and I'll help you out."

"oh no no way..sempai wa-wait!" ha already passed at me waving goodbye.

" tomorrow k. same time and place…I'l be waiting..and be ready for your rehearsal confession to me…"

And so that's that.

Chapte 1 end


End file.
